


Orgasms for the Sleep Deprived

by KarmelZilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena cant sleep, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Lena can't sleep so she has a little fantasy and the help of a toy to help her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 55





	Orgasms for the Sleep Deprived

Sleep and her did not mixed well it seemed. She tried, hours and hours of tossing and turning and sighing. She just wanted a little bit of sleep. Maybe more than four hours, that would be nice. But, alas, not a wink came to her. Grabbing the pillow and pressing it into her face, she took a deep breath. Maybe if she smothered herself, she would get rest. Wait, smothering meant death, she just wanted sleep, not eternal sleep. Throwing the pillow to the end of her bed, she starred up at the ceiling, wondering how she was going to get to sleep. If her girlfriend was here… an idea suddenly came to her and she sat up, quickly removing the clothes she had on and went to her draw that contained her toys.   
An orgasm sometimes made her sleepy! Besides, it had been way to long since her girlfriend and her had been intimate. Far too long to be legal. Rolling her eyes, she relaxed and got comfortable, letting out a long sigh. The toy between her open legs, she began to imagine what her night would look like it she was here.   
~*~  
It started with a kiss, so soft and sweet, she could feel the cavities forming. Her plumb lips gently moved over her girlfriends, a sweet first taste. Too desperate for slow, the brunette opened her mouth, gently biting her girlfriends bottom lip.   
“Okay. Don’t worry, I know what you need.” Her soft voice whispered and she shivered, heat pooling between her legs.   
Her neck was attacked with soft kisses that only lasted for a second, soft turned into gentle bites and scrapes of teeth. Her breath caught and her cheeks burned as her hips lifted, rubbing against soft thighs. The minimal friction turned her heat into fire.   
“Yes. More. Pleeease.” She begged, her eyes shutting, hands moving over shoulders and spine.   
Heated fingers traced her inner thigh and she trembled, waiting for more. Needing it. “Ka…” was all she got out before her girlfriends finger tips touched her needy outer lips. Before she asked, her thighs were spread more and she was softly entered. No warning, no build up. Two fingers filled her up to the knuckles and she saw the beginning of stars.   
“Oh…” A high pitched sound came from her throat.  
She heard a chuckle, “You doubted I knew what you needed?”   
She shook her head rapidly, rolling her hips when fingers began to wiggle deep. “No. Never. Please. More…”  
Her girlfriend set to work, fucking slow, but hard; she made her legs tremble and her toes curl. A whimper poured from her when a thumb presses down on her clit, moving in quick circles. Oh, this was good. Her body was on fire, but she was terrified she wouldn’t get there. Was she too tired to freaking orgasm? That would be her luck.  
She would rise and rise, then fall short, the waves of her passion falling short of the shore. It happened a couple times and she swore she felt tears in her eyes. “Kara…”  
“I’ve got you babygirl. You’re doing such a good job. Such a good girl.”   
The praise and started the tidal wave, but it was her mouth closing over her clit and her tongue lashing at her while her fingers still fucked her was what made the tidal wave finally crash down to the shore. Her back arched, fingers and toes clenched tight as her body was wracked with wave after wave of sweet bliss.   
She heard a giggled, a hum of pure satisfaction at a job well done. She felt kisses her cheek and neck, her chest. Her heart beat almost painfully in her chest but was a dull thud in toes.   
She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, finally, wasn’t sure when her fantasy faded and the toy was removed from her core and fell to the floor. She fell asleep to the remaining small waves of pleasure and the thud of her heartbeat coursing through her body.  
Finally, sweet, sweet sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually couldn't sleep last night, like most nights and took some advice from Lena. I hope you like it.


End file.
